


Pregame Routine

by trilliath



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, quickie in the storage closet, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: When two-touch gets prematurely interrupted by a stuck ball and Sidney's pregame routine is thrown off, he needs to find a different way to loosen up and take his mind off the stress of the game.Geno's dick usually works.





	Pregame Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myotparmada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotparmada/gifts).



> Standard Disclaimers: This story is a work of fiction inspired by the public personas of real hockey players. It is entirely a "what if in a parallel universe" and not in any way actual speculation about the persons named within. 
> 
> I wrote this because I couldn't sleep last night and also because Myotparmada implied that even my PWP always has too much plot (listen, just because you're COMPLETELY RIGHT...) I uh... I got it down to like... only 600 words of lead-in this time? Sigh.
> 
> Anyway Sid's lips were really shiny and he kept doing weird things with them during the game last night. Also because [this tweet about Reaves](https://twitter.com/PensInsideScoop/status/918629718416601093) cracked me up.

Sidney settles his hands on his hips and tries not to frown too impatiently.

He's standing there in the - well it's sortof a hallway, the awkward semi-empty space that's mostly a transition space for moving equipment and stadium products and support staff - except for when it becomes a space for two-touch. Which it's supposed to be. Now. The clock on the wall is pretty clear about it that it's time - it's overdue, in fact. 

Nobody is here but him, and that's about the worst, because his head is filling up with nagging thoughts about special teams and crap left over from two playoffs past and just that jittery anticipation of a game that's still far enough off he can't quite get ready for it but not far enough off where he can forget about it.

The stupid clock on the wall has a really loud second hand and he grinds his teeth staring at it. 

He's just about to go in search of the guys - maybe they started somewhere else? Maybe some of the new guys have a better spot in the Tampa Bay arena for two touch? When the doors finally burst open and reveal a gaggle of his teammates in various stages of pre-game dress. Amidst their chatter and miscellaneous greetings Sidney smiles back at them but it feels tight. There's too much tension under his skin already - this arena always gets under his skin for some reason and he needs the two-touch game to get him out of all his thoughts and stiffness for a few minutes and it makes him want to complain, but… they're here now.

"Sorry," Reaves says, laughing as he spins the soccer ball between his hands like a basketball, bounces it on the ground a little to test it. "We could _not_ find this thing."

Geno shrugs and rolls his eyes a little when Sid arches an eyebrow at the ball. He decides he doesn't really care, so long as they get it going. Sidney nods and turns back to the empty space as they fill into it. He shakes his shoulders, gets his hands loose, tilts his head and bounces on the balls of his feet as Geno slots into the space beside him as they all form up the circle Sid has been waiting on. 

The guys cut the dawdling and drop into the familiar routine quickly enough he starts to relax again, kicking the ball back and forth between them in their loose circle. Rusty laughs as he chest-bumps it over to Reaves. Reaves kicks it to Sid who gets in a good tap over to Horny, who tips it back to Geno, who sends it back to Reaves, and then-

And then the ball goes up - up and up skipped off his instep and into the industrial mess of big pipes and wires and scaffolding fifteen, twenty feet above them-

It doesn't come back down. 

It's less than a minute in and it's already stalled out after being late getting started to begin with. Sidney's jaw aches with how hard he clenches it as he watches the guys groan and laugh around him and he just… it's not working. Maybe there's something about the lights here, some electric buzz that just itches at the back of his skull when he's not focused on anything else. He scrubs the heels of his hands over his eyes and tries to take a breath to relax but. Yeah, nope, he's way too tense and despite Reaves's insistence that he can get it, there's no way that ball is coming down anytime soon. 

If he goes out on the ice like this he's going to grip his stick and be pretty much completely useless.

"Fuck," he says, blowing out a deep sigh through his lips as he tries to keep them loose and not grind his teeth and give himself a full-blown tension headache. 

Geno glances at him for it, and he doesn't miss the way Geno's eyes drop to his mouth, or the way his eyebrows twitch and his mouth tilts a little in a what's a clear hint at a filthy thought. 

That's a thought, for sure.

Sid watches the deliberately casual way Geno glances away again, fingers coming up to scratch at his hair at the temple.  
He glances at his teammates standing around snickering and watching Reaves trying to talk a maintenance guy into letting them borrow a ladder, then glances back at the way Geno's shoulders are still slanted towards him, the corner of his mouth tilted, and then makes his decision. 

He grabs Geno by the wrist and just starts walking away from the echoing staging area, drags him off back up the hall towards the visitors' locker room, but not into it. Instead he guides them around behind towards the tunnel to the ice to where there's an extra storage room he knows is just full of Pens extra gear bags. He also knows it will be unlocked while they're getting ready for the game. 

Geno's following easily enough already, and makes a low sound of understanding when Sid pauses to make sure the hall is empty, then pulls them both inside, pushing the door shut and locking it behind them. The room won't be needed except in the off chance they need a piece of spare gear, which is unlikely right before the game since they set up hours ago. And even if they do need something they can wait fifteen minutes while he works the fucking tension out of his system.

"Come on," he says, stepping over a stack of bags to find a spot of empty floor behind another stack of bags that's got enough room for them to work. He doesn't waste any time, getting down on his knees and getting settled comfortably. When Geno just kinda stands there looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a hand on his dick over his shorts, he motions him over impatiently.

"Okay, okay Sid, big hurry today," Geno says, teasing him a little even as he acquiesces to the demand, walking over and pulling his track jacket's zipper down and shrugging out of it so he can find his waistband and drag it down enough to get at his dick. 

"The stupid ball-" Sid grouses, but Geno already knows and shushes him. He just pulls his dick out for Sidney, settles his feet on the outside of Sid's knees so the height difference is a little easier. He chuckles a little and then knuckles Sidney's ballcap back off his head so the brim isn't between them getting in the way anymore.

He isn't hard yet just from being pulled into a closet, obviously, but Sid doesn't care. He just draws Geno the rest of the way in and unclenches his jaw so he can concentrate on getting his mouth on him. He doesn't suck hard yet even though he's impatient to because he knows better. They don't do this all that often but he knows what Geno likes by now, so he concentrates on that, on getting his mouth nice and wet and warm with saliva and taking all the soft length of Geno's dick into his mouth, letting his tongue tease at the base and his nose brush against his pubic hair. He reaches up and rolls Geno's balls through his fingers, just a little, pulls off his cock for a second to duck his face lower, to nuzzle in and suck each of his testicles into his mouth in turn before going back to his cock. It's helping, already, just pushing everything else aside and wallowing in more visceral sensations of sex for a while.

Geno hums a little as Sid envelops him again, drags his fingers through Sidney's hair and musses it up, cradles the back of his head and pulls him tight. Sid's mouth makes noise in the quiet storage room, a little wet and slurping as he swallows to accommodate the slowly expanding shape of Geno's cock. He pushes back with his tongue, though, pushes his spit back out over Geno's skin till it's dribbling past his lips. He curls his hand loosely around the back of Geno's lanky, muscled thigh and leans into it. Geno grunts, rocking his hips a little against Sidney's mouth before he pulls back and slides his dick all the way out of Sid's mouth. He lets it fall heavy and wet between them, tilting his hips in again so he can rub the hardening length against Sid's jaw and cheek. Geno likes to make him messy, and Sid doesn't always like that but tonight, tonight he thinks it might be exactly what he needs.

"How you like?" Geno says, running a thumb down over Sid's lower lip, spreading the spit over it. "You want me hold still, let you do? Or you want face fuck?"

Sid pulls back and licks his already-wet lips. He thinks a moment, then clears his throat and says, "The second one, if that's okay. I need to loosen the hell up and get out of my head for five minutes or I'm gonna snap my stick in half. So yeah, if you could just, make me take it a little…"

"Fuck," Geno mutters under his breath, but he just shifts his feet a little and then uses the hand he still has on the back of Sid's skull to pull him back in, to push Sid's readily-opened mouth down against his mostly hard dick. Geno just kindof guides him in haphazardly, just pushing his cock in against his face till Sidney uses his tongue and lips to guide the tip into his mouth. Then he keeps pulling till Sid takes most of him and just settles there for a moment with a pleased hum. His fingers are strong and unyielding and so big on the back of Sid's head and he has to close his eyes with how it feels to have Geno just take control so easily.

Geno starts with shallow, easy little strokes that have the head of his cock working back his foreskin against Sidney's tongue the harder he gets, till Sid can taste bitter precum all over his tongue. Normally Sid might use his tongue to tease back or suck in on him, but for right now he focuses on just keeping his teeth covered and his tongue soft.

The light stuff is nice and he could probably get off that way, but that's not what Sid wants and Geno doesn't wait long before he starts slowly deepening his thrusts. With a dick as big as his, Sid has to work to keep his mouth relaxed and his breathing steady because it's already pushing at the back of his throat almost before he knows it.

Geno keeps the pace slow but only at first, only until Sid has just had a chance to settle into it. Then he picks it up, starts moving faster till Sidney's having to breathe in tiny little pants between thrusts lest he choke. Between the grip Geno has on Sidney's head and the power of his hips, it's a lot to keep up with. Keeping relaxed is his only recourse at all and because of that, because of how loose his lips are Sid's mouth is making wet sloppy sounds as Geno fucks his face. It sounds absolutely obscene, especially when he does choke a little and gurgles with it.

Geno doesn't relent, and Sid doesn't ask him to. He keeps fucking Sid's mouth even when reflexive tears spill out at the corners of his eyes and he has to hold his breath a little to keep from gagging again till Geno pulls out a little more and pauses for a moment for him to breathe. It's just a brief reprieve because Geno shifts his weight back and pulls Sidney a little forward so his torso has to stretch up, and then holds the back of Sid's skull steady as he pushes in and in and in until Sid has to swallow him down his throat because there's nowhere else for him to go.

Sid couldn't even make a noise if he wanted to, with Geno pushed so deep. His jaw aches a little but with the stretch rather than from being clenched tight with tension, and it's pretty hard to think about anything beyond this in this moment. It feels good, for both of them, evidenced by how Geno groans a little, low and pleased as he grinds his hips against Sid's face, rubs his balls on Sid's chin and crushing the tip of his nose on his abdomen as he forces his entire cock into him. It only lasts a few moments of Sid's throat clutching around him before he pulls back, slides the tip of his cock all the way out to Sid's lips as Sid sags back down on his heels, sucking in air.

When he peers up at him he sees Geno's eyes dark with desire, trailing over Sid's face like he's soaking in it. Sidney feels filthy with it as Geno takes hold of his dick and lifts it a little, drags the tip over Sid's parted lips while he gasps a little for breath. He just rubs it in the mess of spit and tears and precum there till he's deemed Sid's had enough of a break, then slips it back between Sid's lips and pushes deep again. Sid chokes this time but Geno just holds him there again, makes soft shushing sounds and fucks through the wet gurgling of it till Sid relaxes. 

Sid gags again before he can get himself under control, tears spilling afresh over his cheeks and spit dripping down off his chin to splatter on his thigh, but Geno gives him a centimeter of reprieve and he swallows it down and sucks in a steadying breath. When Sid has relaxed again, Geno takes a tight breath and holds him steady, pushes deeper in and make Sid swallow him down again all the way. His mind empties out in that moment, all of him consumed with managing to take what Geno's feeding him. 

"Good, relax," Geno murmurs, rocking his hips in again like he can somehow push even deeper into Sidney's throat before he pulls back again and lets Sidney pant for breath.

Sid blinks his eyes open again enough to take in shine of spit on Geno, the intimacy of the little bit of softness on his belly above in contrast to his hard dick and lean strength elsewhere. Sid's hard in his tights, the outline of it really obvious when he skims his fingers down over it. He likes the feel of the thin material on his skin, a little slippery, hiding nothing, but he can't come in his clothes or on the floor and make a mess so he pulls his hand away again and opens his mouth for Geno as he closes his eyes and gives himself over to him again. It's a different, better kind of tension, anyway, leaving arousal humming primed in his blood and pushing away the stuff he has no control over.

Geno doesn't push deep this time, most likely for practical reasons like the game they have to go play and the time. Instead he fucks shallower now but faster, just holding Sid's jaw steady as he uses Sid's mouth to pleasure himself. Sid can't help but moan himself this time as Geno's fingers knot in his hair. It stings but in a good way that Geno would use it for leverage to hold him tight and just use his mouth as he sees fit.

It's almost meditative, this steady thrust and take, and Sid lets go of all his thoughts and tensions beyond being the willing recipient of Geno's cock. He stays there balanced on his knees, focused on his shallow timed breaths, held steady by Geno's massive hands, aware of nothing else but the pulsing arousal in his body and the tingling pressure of Geno passing through his lips.

He loses himself in it and the next time Sid notices a change, Geno's doing the low, rasping breaths through parted lips that say he's close. Sid opens his eyes to look up at him, to see how he looks when he's fucking Sid's face and ready to come and it's good, it's really good. Geno always looks so good like this, on the edge, pushing past the limit, and Sid shudders with it, teases his fingers over his dick again even though he can't take it further and get himself off like he wants to. Instead, Sid sucks his mouth in just a little and Geno groans and stutters his pace. His footing fumbles a little and he pushes in, jerkily and further than expected enough that Sid chokes. Geno yanks back in over-correction till his cock is brushing at Sid's lips when he grunts and starts to come. It smears over Sid's lips and the tip of his tongue as Geno swears and tightens his grip on Sid's head so he can push back inside him to finish coming. Sid's world is narrowed to the bitter taste of thick, warm little spurts spreading over his tongue.

When Geno finally pulls back Sidney has to lift his hand to keep any from dripping off his mouth as he tries to swallow. It's a bit of a mess. It's all over his lower face, his lips and tongue and chin and his cheek where Geno unhelpfully smears a little more with his softening dick before pulling back entirely and just standing there fondling his balls a little while he watches Sid deal with the mess. Sidney would be annoyed at Geno's self-satisfied little grunt, but then, he pretty much asked for this.

Sidney glances around the room but it's just gear bags and their clothes. He can't really wipe his face off on anything here without it being really obvious so he just glares at Geno a little and then sucks it up and licks his lips, licks them again. The familiar taste of Geno's come is sticking to him this time, and as much as he fucking loves blowing him, it doesn't actually make it taste any better as he's having to lick his chin and his fingers trying to get all of it off his mouth.

Geno laughs a little at him and it's a little dark and self-satisfied and pretty much exactly what Sid expects from him at this point.

"Did I get it all?"

"Sure," Geno says as he tucks his dick away back into his compression shorts, which probably means he didn't. He's not going to be any help; he's looking down at Sid's face like it pleases him to see it this way and looking far too smug. Sid sighs and wipes his hand over his face again, licking his lips and still chasing the last vestiges of the bitter flavor he can still taste like there's more lingering on his face. By the time he's almost sure he's got it, Geno's laughing at him again.

"Stop lick," Geno chides as he takes Sid's chin and prods a thumb at Sid's lower lip and says, "Blowjob lips now. Dry out. Everyone notice."

Sid swats at his hand and says, "Well I can't do anything about that now, can I?"

Geno rolls his eyes and reaches for his discarded track jacket. He fishes out a little pot of something with cyrillic lettering on it and dobs some out onto his finger before smearing it a little haphazardly over Sid's mouth. It's thicker than Sid's usual chapstick but it feels good and smooth over the dryness of his lips so Sid sighs and the pouts his lips a little to help him with it. It's easier to relax a little and let him help now anyway, now that he's taken the harsh edge off his frustrations.

"There," Geno says, smirking as he caps it back up and puts it away as he shrugs his way back into his jacket. He pauses in zipping it up though, glancing down at Sid's groin where he's obviously still half hard. "You want…?"

Sid touches himself just a little, feels the tingle of arousal under his skin, ready to be brought out into fullness and fruition at his behest… but then shakes his head and just adjusts himself in his tights so it's a little less obvious and pulls his hand away again. He has to take a deep breath and curl his fingers into the hem of his jacket for a moment as he lets it go. He's relaxed enough now that he can do it.

"No. We don't have time," he says eventually. "Besides, I kind of want to just…" he makes a vague gesture out towards the direction of the rink that doesn't really make any sense, but he's not surprised when Geno shrugs and nods like he understands, because he probably does. Most athletes get the whole, sometimes it's good to play a little horny and unsatisfied thing. 

He takes Geno's hand up from the floor and then settles his own track jacket down low over his hips so it's casting shadow over his groin. It's not going to hide from anyone who's really looking but it's not like there aren't a lot of dicks around the locker room on pretty much a constant basis and they're not always polite. Plus they're just going to go get dressed for the game now anyway. His jock maybe won't sit comfortably for a little bit but that's okay.

He climbs back over the gear bags and unlocks the door. He pauses there, listens at the door a moment but there's no guarantee he'll hear anyone outside, and honestly it isn't that weird for him and Geno to disappear into private for a few minutes even for completely non-sexual reasons. Probably. The fact that it's definitely for sexual reasons about half the time might throw doubt on that particular logic. Especially when Sid's halfway to opening the door and Geno snugs himself up behind Sid and slides a big hand around his hip to fondle Sid's half-hard dick some more. Of course he goes right for Sid's balls like he likes, too.

"You _sure_ you not want?"

It takes a lot of willpower to smack his hand away, but he does it… though embarrassingly his voice has a distinct whining tone to it when he says, "Geno," in chiding, tugging his jacket down again to try and hide how much not softer his dick is through the thin material of his tights.

Geno just laughs but Sid doesn't trust him not to keep teasing him so he takes a deep breath and hauls the door open and leads them back out into the hall.

It's not empty, there's a couple of staffers around but they barely even glance their way and, well, Sid's got a lot of practice at putting on his mildly pleasant neutral face and not giving people anything to go on. Also, he really doesn't even give a shit about rumor at this point in his career. He's pretty sure Geno never did.

They're just about to the locker room doors when from the staging area beyond there rises a muffled cheer of hockey-player voices. 

"Way to go Reaver!" someone - probably Horny - shouts, and there's laughter, followed by the hollow pinging thump of a ball being kicked. 

Sid snorts and glances back at Geno.

"Guess they got the ball down."

Geno just grins at him and drops Sid's forgotten cap back on his head before he slaps him hard on the ass as he jogs past Sid and the locker room to go join them.

Sid stands there and watches him go, presses his well-slicked lips together in lieu of licking them again, still tasting Geno in his mouth. He considers going after him, but a glance at the clock on the wall tells him it's time to head into the locker room for pregame stretches and gearing up.

And, well, he already got what he needed out of two-touch time.


End file.
